NIcktoons unidos Ilimitados: glorias del equipo 1
by Anti-Vertrex
Summary: esta es la continuación de NIcktoons unidos Ilimitados y cuenta lo que pasó el equipo 1 para vencer el mal. Cambiado a T por precaución. V: assasin, me siento mal, siento que algo oscuro me consume. A: nah debe ser un gas XD
1. Cristales invencibles

**Vertrex y Assasin: ADVERTENCIA, NO LEER ESTE FIC SI NO HAS LEÍDO NICKTOONS UNIDOS ILIMITADA CHAP 1 Y 2**

V: bueno aquí estamos de nuevo

A: esta vez si lo hiciste bien

V: qué cosa?

A: no ser ni positivo ni negativo

V: hasta que estás conforme con algo ''o'- y pone cara de "hasta que se le hizo"- bueno continuando con lo serio, de ahora en adelante vamos a poner un chap o 2 para cada equipo de los nicktoons

A: y este chap se lo vamos a dedicar al equipo 1 que son… - se dispone a decir algo pero Vertrex lo interrumpe

V: todavía no lo digas, sino vamos a tardar un montón en este segmento. Pero antes queremos agradecer a 2 amigas nuestras

A: a Ame Kunoichi y a GirlGotich por habernos apoyado en este fic, aunque una de ellas fue por la fuerza. Pero de todos modos ¡gracias! Buena suerte

V: ¬¬ y luego quién es el optimista, hipócrita. Ah y casi se me olvida, como ya habrán notado desde este chap vamos a hacer las aventuras de cada uno de los equipos en fics separados

A: … mejor vamos a fic 'OO - se oye un ruido de motores…

**Todos los personajes y lugares mostrados en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a: Nickelodeon y a Schneidels Bakery. Los Grunts del sindicato le pertenecen a THQ. Sólo son usados como mero entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro**

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

**1er equipo: 1ra misión, Ciudad Media y los cristales**

**Laboratorio de Jimmy, Retroville:** -ustedes 5, Wanda, Drake, Aang, Arenita y Tommy serán el equipo 1, tomen sus armas- dijo el niño genio y tomó el altavoz diseñado con la voz de Timmy.

-Wanda, deseo un amplificador de control fuego, aire, tierra y agua para Aang. Deseo para Josh un micrófono con la capacidad de modificar la realidad. Deseo que tele transportes los guantes de karate de Bob y se los des a Arenita. Deseo que Tommy tenga una cámara digital que adelante o atrase las cosas vistas en ella. Y por último deseo que tú tengas una varita de 2 puntas y 2 ordenadores electrónicos (A: al rato les diremos para qué es eso)- recitó el chico genio con el altavoz en una mano y una hoja con planos en la otra. Luego de hacer esto, en las manos de todos aparecieron los objetos que Jimmy había deseado

- y esto? Yo tengo mis propios guantes, pero me conformo con tal de detener Plankton y a Dennis (A:D lo prometido es deuda)- dijo la ardilla al ver los guantes rojos en vez de sus guantes verdes de costumbre

-guau, esta cámara modifica la realidad como un video?- dijo Tommy viendo la cámara rosa en sus manos. Al momento Jimmy asintió con la cabeza y el puberto seguía contemplándola asombrado

- Jimmy, yo no necesito esto, con mis poderes de Avatar puedo manejar esto.- observó el chico calvo

- si pero este aditamento hará que tus poderes se compartan con el objeto que portes en las manos- le explicó Jimmy

-pero yo no canto bien, para qué querría un micrófono mágico- objetó Josh apretando el micrófono con las manos.

- en primer lugar, no es mágico- Wanda se atragantó de saliva- es científico y esa es una arma muy poderosa ya que puedes mover cosas con sólo decirlo. Alguna otra duda antes de mandarlos a las otra dimensiones? No?- nadie dijo nada- Bueno, a los lugares que los voy a mandar a ustedes son a: Ciudad Media: 2 chicos llamados Savanha y Trevor están robando joyas muy valiosas y peligrosas para hacer un vestido que destruye todo lo que toca (V: obviamente es el de la robot adolescente)

Mundo mágico: virus negros con alas a los que los hologramas llaman antipadrinos descubrieron una forma con hologramas fantasma de "trabar" el único día en el que pueden estar libres.

Tierra Elemental: maestros fuego- dio la explicación de qué son ellos- destruyen un templo muy importante para la civilización de Aang, ya que en ella existe una piedra que puede materializar fantasmas-hologramas. Si ya quedó todo claro, entren al portal que los llevará a Ciudad Media. Vayan directamente al centro comercial, Tommy les enseñará el camino.- terminado todo este discurso, los 5 se dirigieron al portal y pronto estaban en un nuevo mundo diferente al laboratorio

**Parque Central, Ciudad Media: **los 5 estaban experimentando un cambio radical en su estética. Los ojos se les alargaron, la piel se les hizo más clara y la ropa menos definida y más plana. Cuando llegaron era noche, a diferencia de Retroville que era de día. Tal vez las dimensiones tenían sus propios horarios.

-dónde estamos?- preguntó Wanda

-este es el parque Central, el centro comercial más cercano está- empezó a calcular mentalmente- a uh…- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por la voz de Josh

-al centro Comercial más cercano!- exclamó, pero no pasó nada

-tal vez no funciona con personas, o es que el centro Comercial está protegido- dijo Aang que al parecer había usado su amplificador para pasar poderes a su palo

-a ver. Wanda, siéntate en el piso!- dijo, pero el hada siguió en el aire

-no funciona conmigo ya que yo soy un had… er un holograma y no una persona. Inténtalo con Tommy.- Y el chico hizo de nuevo la prueba con el antes mencionado. Al parecer si funcionaba con personas pues Tommy levito por unos segundos

-entonces el centro Comercial está protegido contra la ciencia- Wanda volvió a tragar saliva-. Tendremos que entrar de forma manual.-dijo el chico de la videocámara que aún seguía algo aturdido por la levitación.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar que Tommy les indicó. En cuanto se acercaban más se notaba un resplandor oscuro emanando de un edificio, pero aunque fuese de noche, se notaba mucho

-las puertas están cerradas! No podemos entrar- exclamó Arenita, al tratar varias veces golpear la puerta con los guantes.

-A UN LADO!- gritó Wanda y pronto se lanzó con su varita de 2 puntas hacia la puerta. No pasó nada, a menos que se tome en cuenta que la varita de Wanda se rompió de una estrella

-lo mío no es ni magia ni ciencia. Apártense- dijo Aang y al momento colocó su palo en la puerta y ésta se congeló. Acto seguido, su bastón se coloreó de un rojo muy vistoso y el hielo se derritió, junto con la puerta de cristal. El equipo 1 entró enseguida. Aunque al entrar los atacaron unos enanitos muy parecidos a los gremlins pero con uniforme negro con blanco

**Centro comercial, Ciudad Media:**-Grunts del sindicato! (A: sorpresa! sorpresa! XD) Tengan cuidado, se pueden ver tiernos, pero en realidad son espectros malvados que pueden causar mini terremotos- informó el hada. De pronto todos los Grunts empezaron a golpear el piso y a sacudir la tierra

- GRUNTS ARRIBA Y ABAJO!- gritó Josh apenas empezó a sentir las sacudidas. Los grunts levitaron y cayeron al piso y desaparecieron dejando una espesa nube de humo

-uf eso estuvo cerca, pero la siguiente vez los 5 atacamos. Ahora, dónde está el área de joyerías Tommy?- dijo la ardilla, que al parecer se había quitado el casco.

- así que ahí estás, señor. No-puedo-tener-admiradores-copiones? Que bueno que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo, y supongo que conoces a mi hermana Savanha. (V: no nos maten, o por lo menos a mi. A: ¬¬ cobarde) ella y yo conocimos a 2 primas llamadas Brit y Tif que nos ayudaron a planear todo esto "pidiendo prestados" unos diamantes extraterrestres que sirven para destruir materia- dijo algo molesto un chico parecido a Tommy que salió de una esquina. De hecho, su cabello era del mismo color y la ropa era la misma, pero con una pequeña diferencia: ésta brillaba

-qué te pasa, Trevor? A caso no te habíamos ofrecido ser nuestro amigo. Yo pensé que eras bueno.- razonó con él Tommy.

-eso no basta, yo quería ser tú y me lo permitiste? No! Ahora sé que sólo puede haber un Tommy Pickels en el mundo, y ese seré yo XC !- dijo un furioso Trevor al ver la cara de risa del pelimorado

- … y yo seré la mejor vestida de toda la dimensión, Angél… DONDE ESTÁ ANGÉLICA!- gritó una voz atrás de una columna de concreto. A Tommy se le hizo muy conocida, era Savanha, la eterna rival de Angélica. Y de la columna salió una chica con un traje de baile con el mismo brillo maligno que las ropas de Trevor junto con muchos Grunts con cintas para medir tela

-lo siento, pero ella está en otro lado.- dijo el Avatar algo sorprendido.

-Bueno si no está ella por lo menos podemos acabar con su primo. ATAQUEN GRUNTS!- exclamó la chica del vestido y pronto todos los monstruos pequeños que estaban alrededor corrieron hacia el equipo 1

Wanda esquivó el ataque y apuntó su varita a uno de los Grunts que de repente se convirtió en una pelota de playa que la aventó hacia Savanha y varios de sus cristales cayeron al piso

Por su parte Tommy usó su cámara en Reversa x3 (V: esa cámara tiene velocidades, recuérdenlo) para hacer que uno de los Grunts regresara velozmente hacia el momento que la chica ordenó que los atraparan. Chocó con Trevor y varios cristales se desprendieron junto con el Grunt que explotó

Luego Aang pasó parte de sus poderes Tierra y Aire al suelo para hacer flotar 2 bloques de concreto y lanzárselos a Savanha, pero al chocar contra ella, los bloques desaparecieron misteriosamente junto con algunos cristales del traje.

Mientras Trevor y Arenita combatían a mano limpia, Josh murmuró en su micrófono algo parecido a "Cristales Vengan" y los cristales que había en el piso se reunieron en sus manos

- si estos cristales pueden destruir la materia, entonces, "cristales al equipo 1!"- al terminar de hablar los cristales levitaron en partes iguales a los chicos- tómenlos y arrójenselos a los 2 para … pero qué!- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un objeto gigante apareció destruyendo las paredes. Tenía un resplandor más oscuro y maligno que la ropa de los 2 adolescentes. Era un diamante gigante.

-jajajajajajaja, pensaron ustedes, idiotas, que todos los cristales que tenemos en la ropa son los únicos que robamos? NO! Robamos 5 tiendas y éstos cristales se pegaron solos formando esta cosa.- informó con una sonrisa malévola Trevor (A: imagínenselo 0O0). De hecho era de la altura casi exacta del edificio. Entonces los 5 personajes lanzaron los cristales hacia el coloso y de este se quedaron unas huellas con las siluetas de los cristales arrojados

-cómo vencer a algo que desaparece todo lo que toca?- preguntó Arenita todavía peleando contra el chico y todos notaron que ella al darle un golpe se le caían unos cristales

De repente a Aang se le iluminó la mente -ya se, Josh di esto- y el Avatar le murmuró algo al chico que traía el micrófono - tú Tommy en cuanto diga ahora enfoca tu cámara al cristal gigante y repite lo que veas una y otra vez

- está bien- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba a algunos Grunts muy pequeños de los tobillos

-SAVANHA Y TREVOR HACIA EL DIAMANTE!- dijo el chico Nichols y al instante Savanha y Trevor salieron disparados y se estrellaron contra el diamante gigante

-QUÉ HACES? MI TRAJE!- exclamó la chica al ver cómo su vestido y el traje de su hermano desaparecían y dejaban huellas en el otro diamante

-ahora Tommy!- gritó desde el otro extremo el Avatar

Tommy usó los botones de Retroceso y Adelanto varias veces mirando con la cámara a los 2 villanos. Entonces sucedió, las huellas de los disfraces se quedaron impresas en el diamante gigante y poco a poco desapareció. Cuando Tommy dejó de hacer esto, los cristales de los trajes y el diamante desaparecieron y dejaron a unos sorprendidos Savanha y Trevor avergonzados en ropa interior

-NOS LAS PAGARÁN, YA VERÁN. IREMOS DIRECTAMENTE CON VLAD!- fue lo último que dijeron antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo parecida a la de los Grunts.

-bueno, la primera dimensión ya está lista, siguen otras 2 según el ordenador de Jimmy. Y creo que me llega un mensaje de voz, esperen un momento antes de irnos de aquí.- dijo Wanda y se fue a una tienda casi destruida para escuchar el mensaje en privado (V: no mal piensen, es un poco de suspenso)

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

V: bueno ahora con este fic nos vamos a tardar mucho ya que son 5 equipos con entre 2 o 3 misiones así que son como unas uh- se rasca la cabeza

A: son 16 misiones, y cada equipo lo vamos a separar en fics diferentes. Claro todos los vamos a intentar hacer al mismo tiempo. Aunque el orden en que lean los equipos no importa, siempre y cuando que cuando vean todos los equipos les vamos a exponer el "gran fínale" en el fic original.

V: ¬¬ espero que mi hermano no haya complicado mucho las cosa, pero por si acaso tiene una duda, no duden en escribirnos un rebién y nosotros nos contactaremos en cuanto podamos

A: nos vemos, nos leemos luego


	2. Antimundo Mágico

Vertrex: bueno, aquí nos tienen de nuevo

Assasin: si, estamos exhaustos de la mente por este fic que le faltan 16 chaps

V: pero todo lo hacemos para complacerlos a ustedes

A: si, bueno como ya lo habíamos mencionado anteriormente, este es el equipo 1 y van por su segunda misión enlistada en el ordenador de Jimmy

V: pero para no complicarnos más, léanla y disfruten

A. no olviden dejar reviews

**Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic le pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Frederation inc. Y THQ y sólo son usados como mero entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro. Ningún gato negro fue lastimado en la realización de este Fanfic XD**

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l00l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l00l00l0l0l0l0l0l**

**Equipo 1: 2da misión, Antimundo mágico**

**Centro comercial, Ciudad Media:**- Wanda ya terminaste? A dónde debemos ir ahora?- preguntó la ardilla-buzo, Arenita, que miraba al hada que estaba en una tienda vacía y destruida, con un ordenador electrónico en una mano y con la otra lanzando destellos dorados con su varita de 2 puntas

-ya voy, ya voy.- y salió de la tienda

-entonces, a dónde debemos ir ahora?- sugestionó Josh

-ahora vamos a ir a, uh esperen, hay interferencia. OH NO!- dijo asustada la madrina mágica y pronto les mostró a todos lo que había en la pantalla del ordenador. Era un hada, pero negra, parecida al esposo de Wanda, Cosmo, sólo con un perfil mucho más inteligente

-así es Wanda, los antipadrinos hemos salido de la prisión y no te gustará ver lo que le hemos hecho a tu mundo, es decir, a MI mundo.- dijo el hada negra con un inconfundible acento inglés

- qué quiso decir con su mundo, acaso en tu dimensión hay un espacio para los villanos?- preguntó Tommy

-francamente, no lo sé- respondió Wanda

-ja, lo sabía eres tan tonta como tu marido, no has notado el "pintoresco" paisaje que hay atrás de mí- el hada se alejó para dejarlos ver un paisaje muy raro. No había árboles, y el piso parecía hecho de nubes de tormenta. Las casas eran grises y a lo lejos se veía un arcoiris con colores oscuros y un letrero que decía "Anti-mundo mágico"

-que le has hecho a Mundo mágico?- Wanda se notaba nerviosa y pensando en lo peor

- um, sólo lo hemos perfeccionado- dijo con malicia el hada oscura

-chicos, tenemos que ir ayá, mi familia, mi ahijado y todos los que habitan en él están en peligro- se le notaba todavía más nerviosa, y justo en ese momento el hada mala desapareció del monitor

- pero cómo, Jimmy no nos dijo cómo ir a las otras dimensiones.- dijo el Avatar algo incómodo

- esperen, hay algo que hemos pasado en alto. Uh ya recuerdo- y el Hada Wanda empezó a mover botones en el ordenador. De pronto se oyó una voz proveniente de éste

-"Wanda, deseo que vayan los 5 a donde tú quieras"- dijo la voz de Timmy (V: claramente es el altavoz con voz de Timmy), Wanda alzó la varita y todos desaparecieron en un "poof"

**La Anti-gran Varita, Anti-mundo mágico: **el humo se disipó y lo que creyó fuese verdad, lo era. Wanda presenciaba una de las mayores catástrofes del Mundo mágico desde que el maestro Crocker utilizó todo el poder mágico de aquel sitio. Todo era negro y eso no era usual, todo el tiempo era colorido y bello, pero ahora no. Incluso, la gran Varita, el suministro de magia de todos, era de un azul marrón muy feo.

-oh no, Gran papi, mamá Cosma, Jorgen, Cupido, todos los que conozco pueden estar…- no pudo continuar ya que la voz se le quebró y explotó en llanto

-tranquila Wanda, todos están bien.- la tranquilizó Aang dándole unas palmadas en las alas. Pero no fue suficiente, ya que en ese momento dejó de flotar, su cabello se volvió menos rosa y se desmayó

- si… si… sin ma magia no puedo co continuar- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida

-a esto se refería con el "oh no"?- dijo Josh triste y luego murmuró "camilla aquí". de repente de una casa salió una camilla en donde colocaron a Wanda. Una extraña luz surgió detrás de los chicos, y un chico con gorra rosada apareció de ella (A: espero que sea muy obvio quién es XD)

-oh no WANDA!- dijo el chico, y corrió hacia ella pero en ese momento todos pusieron guardia y le impidieron llegar hasta ella

-y tu qué traes, a donde vas tan deprisa?- dijo Tommy

-soy su ahija… er, su programador, Timmy Turner- dijo el de gorra rosa y entonces Arenita recordó que 3 meses atrás él, Bob y otros chicos habían salvado a Fondo de Bikini de Plankton

-déjenlo pasar, lo conozco- advirtió la ardilla y luego preguntó,- y cómo llegaste aquí

-umm… Internet (V: XD), Jimmy me llamó y mandó por Internet- dijo el chico

-no importa, lo que importa es que ella está baja de energía y necesita una antivirus o algo para curar su base de datos- añadió Timmy

-y tienes alguna idea?- preguntó Aang

- si, miren, esta negrura es causada por los anti… digo virus negros que consumen toda la suerte y la ma… digo tecnología de mis hologramas. Lo que debemos hacer es vencer a los causantes de todo esto, Anticosmo y Antiwanda. Pero tendremos que destruir antes esta torre para acabar con su suministro de ma… digo actualizaciones. Aunque todavía no descubro cómo.

-y que pasaría si mejor vencemos a los virus centrales?- preguntó Josh vigilando todavía al hada caída

-como ya dije, les quitaría toda la suerte y no podrían vencerlos. Además parece que Wanda no se siente bien, sin ella es muy difícil que los puedan vencer. Pero por suerte traigo conmigo varias cosas que les podrían servir- sacó un cubo muy raro que brillaba (A: obviamente un hípercubo de Jimmy) y de él salieron saleros, espejos, escaleras y gatos negros (V: XD sí, gatos)- ahora lo que tiene que hacer es causar la mayor masa de mala suerte que puedan, para atraerlos aquí.

-ah! Para obligarlos a destruir la torre no?- dijo Tommy

-en realidad no era para eso, pero puede funcionar- Timmy se quedó complejo. Entonces todos empezaron a destruir los espejos, tirar saleros, soltar a los gatos y pasar por las escaleras. Pronto todo el cielo se llenó poco a poco de manchitas negras que parecían abejas. Se lanzaron como un enjambre de abejas hacia los chicos y Josh tuvo que usar su micrófono para bajarlos a todos. Las manchitas poco a poco se fueron aclarando para dejar mostrar que eran como los "hologramas" de Timmy, pero oscuros. Luego se estrellaron contra la Anti-gran Varita en un estrepitoso "anti-poof" y todos junto con la torre.

-ahora todo esto terminó y podremos ir a la última dimensión no?- sorprendió una voz atrás de ellos y pronto vieron que era Wanda que había recuperado su color y de nuevo volaba

-no estén tan seguros- dijo otra voz pero al costado, era el ser oscuro que antes había aparecido en el ordenador portátil de Wanda. Era Anticosmo

-así que te dignas a venir después de habernos causado tantos problemas, por favor no lo pidas de nuevo, no me separaré de Cosmo por ti, materia oscura- dijo desafiante Wanda

-QUÉ? Wanda, explícate! Es algo que pasó en tus vacaciones?- exclamó molesto Timmy

-luego Timmy. Y tu esposa sabe de esto? Qué le pasó a Antiwanda?

-ella ni siquiera sabe que es matrimonio, ahora si no vienes conmigo, vendrás por la fuerza.- dijo elegantemente el anti e hizo aparecer una jaula alrededor de los 6

-Anticosmo? Qué haces con esa hada? Que acaso ya no me quieres?- exclamó una voz atrás de los presentes y un hada parecida a Wanda apareció atrás de ellos

-Antiwanda? Sólo les doy una lección a estos idiotas-

-antes de que hagas eso, quiero que mires esto- y Antiwanda apareció un pizarrón. Empezó a escribir muchas operaciones matemáticas en él dignas de que Jimmy las respondieras.

-pero cómo? Cuándo? Porqué?-Anticosmo se quedó estupefacto al ver las ecuaciones de su mujer

-verás, en el momento que esa torre hizo contacto con los Antipadrinos provocó una explosión la cual sacudió nuestra casa, yo caí escaleras abajo y mi cerebro se reacomodó. Ahora tal vez soy más inteligente que tú amor!- explicó la mujer del villano

-entonces me harías el honor de ser la que destruya a estos tipos?- pidió la materia oscura con cara de enamorado

-umm deja lo pienso, si!- y juntos alzaron las varitas, pero en ese momento Aang usó su Aire-control de manera normal para producir un mini tornado que destruyó la jaula y todos salieron libres.

Es entonces que los 6 empezaron a combatirlos, pero cada vez que intentaban acercarse a ellos o atacarlos, los antis se desaparecían de lugar frenéticamente, pero Tommy descubrió que los oscuros no tenían ninguna defensa contra su cámara y no dudó en usarla para "congelar" el momento antes de que los 2 desaparecían y les quitó las varitas

-entonces ahora qué les haremos?- preguntó Arenita

-yo sé lo que más detestan los antis, el color. Aang dame tu amplificador- y el hada levantó la varita- ahora toma y úsalo en los virus- en ese momento los antis se pintaron de los 4 colores de los elementos- y el toque final, Timmy, formula un deseo!

-deseo que las varitas de los antipadrinos no sean compatibles con ellos y que se queden en cárcel para siempre- terminado el deseo, los antipadrinos desaparecieron en un poof

-bueno es todo, al fin, en esta dimensión, cuál sigue, Wanda?- preguntó la ardilla

-aquí dice que sigue la tierra elemental- dijo Wanda un momento después de checar el ordenador

-bueno aquí los dejo, tengo una cita con Trixie, pero antes "Wanda deseo que los 5 vayan a la Tierra elemental"- y todos desaparecieron en un "inter-poof"

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0ll0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l00l0l0l0l0l0**

V: espero que les haya gustado este chap, ya que el siguiente es el final, de este equipo, claro

A: ah y lo de Trixie y la tal vez infidelidad de Anticosmo y Wanda fue mi idea, que mi hermano quede excluido

V:¬¬ patético, en fin,este fic va a ser cambiado a clasificación"T" por precaución,pero sólo este equipo

A: sigan leyéndonos SO NE!


	3. Lós nómadas aire del centro

Vertrex: hola de nuevo a todos

Assasin: si… hola. Bueno en este chap termina el equipo 1 al fin y al cabo

Vertrex: esta es la dimensión más difícil del equipo 1 y va a durar un montón.

Assasin: y vamos a dar pauta para nuestro siguiente fic. Se va a llamar "entre lo bello y lo oscuro" y vamos a dar espacio para decir lo que Anticosmo siente por Wanda, así como lo que pasó en las vacaciones de Wanda y Cosmo, aunque, según planeamos, va a ser un oneshot

Vertrex: Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, lo que importa es que ya terminamos con esto otro equipo woo! Oye Assasin, sigo sintiendo la misma sensación rara de la oscuridad

Assasin: ¬-¬ patético, no es nada, ya te dije. En este chap haremos un homenaje a una amiga

**Todos lo personajes, exceptuando a Alejandra, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon, THQ, Frederation y a Schneidels Bakery y son usados como mero entretenimiento y no con fines de lucro**

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l**

**Ruinas del Templo Aire del Centro, Tierra Elemental:** Wanda miró sus manos, ahora eran acartonadas y con un estilo muy diferente al de Dimmsdale, anime. De pronto el túnel interdimensinal por el que siempre pasaban se dejó de ver, se despejó el humo del inter-poof. Y pronto todos vieron una ciudad destruida, rocas en el piso, cuerpos de humanos tirados, todos con la misma vestimenta que traía Aang.

-quien pudo ser causante de todo esto?- preguntó Arenita, al ver la cara de Aang de desprecio y enojo

-esos, malditos soldados de la tribu fuego! Cómo pueden ser tan desalmados para destruir la última cuna de los nómadas aire.

-porqué? Porqué? Ahhh!- lloraba una voz detrás de ellos- mami, papi- y de unas columnas salió una chica pálida, cabello castaño y ojos casi verdes (V: o serán negros?) y con ropas negras, pero con el diseño de los nómadas aire. Estaba llorando muy fuertemente.

-que te pasa niña- preguntó afligido el pelimorado.

-mis padres, los fuego se los llevaron. Mi madre me pidió que me escondiera, y al volver, ellos ya no estaban!- dijo sollozando la niña

-cuál es tu nombre?- formuló la ardilla

-Alejandra.- dijo a niña

-entonces, te vamos a ayudar a encontrar a tus padres, Alejandra- Wanda buscó por los alrededores alguna pista de adónde fueron los secuestradores, pero nada

-yo sé adónde pudieron ir la nación fuego. Ellos están buscándome, no saben que he estado viajando interdimensionalmente. Tenemos que encontrarlos y atraerlos hacia una trampa y ahí atraparlos y salvar a los rehenes

-bien, pero sólo hay un pequeño problema. Adónde diablos fue la nación fuego y cómo llegaremos ahí si no tenemos nada que vuele- preguntó Josh

-no estés tan seguro. ¡Appa, yip, yip!- gritó el avatar y un animal muy grande salió de un edificio en escombros con algunos rasguños y sucio

-pero qué es esa cosa!- preguntó la ardilla, esa cosa le recordaba a la lombriz toro de Alaska que Bob y ella habían derrotado en el pasado

-eso? Es mi bisonte volador. Suban en él y nos llevará a donde están los rehenes- indicó el chico calvo. Aang le dio una orden y el bisonte se elevó en los aires, y entonces se dirigió al sur, donde estaba la isla en forma de luna creciente (V: ya saben el de la serieeeeee! Auxilio!), en un templo de la nación de fuego.(A: Vertrex? VERTREX! AHHHH!) Durante el trayecto, Alejandra les contó acerca de ella y sobre sus padres. Ella era hija del monje mayor y una persona muy influyente en la política de su isla, y ella era la heredera a ser la primera monja de los templos. Tardaron varias horas en llegar a la isla, pero cuando llegaron, un grupo de barcos con lo que parecían cañones delgados los esperaban. Entonces empezaron a disparar rayos láser y uno le dio a Appa en la cola, y tuvo que descender hasta tierra. Pero por mala suerte de los héroes, una gran concentración de soldados los tomaron por la fuerza (Voz inglesa: aunque los tipos esos dañaron a los pobres e inocentes de los guardias, qué injusticia) y los encerraron en una celda, con excepción de Alejandra, pues ella se escondió en una caja muy grande. En cuanto no se oyeron más ruidos afuera, ella salió para ver lo que había pasado. En efecto, cuerpos de soldados inconscientes yacían sobre el suelo

-pero qué ha pasado aquí?- se preguntó a ella misma al ver la catástrofe. Y bajó de la carretilla del bisonte. El templo del fuego era grande y tenebroso, pero si quería rescatar a sus salvadores tenía que entrar en él. Por suerte (Voz inglesa: para ella) ningún soldado ni monje estuvo montando guardia en los pasillos. Terminó de caminar cuando llegó a una gran sala circular con una puerta gigantesca. De ella se escucharon varios gritos desesperados y con voces familiares.-chicos?- preguntó enfrente de la puerta y varias voces respondieron positivamente. La maestra aire usó sus poderes aire para derribar la puerta y ver a los chicos encadenados de las manos.

-NO ALEJANDRA, HUYE! Es una trampa!- gritaron los héroes al unísono y no fue en vano, ya que aparecieron de la nada unos soldados de la nación fuego junto con unos fantasmas con cascos y palos que soltaban chispas. Y empezaron a perseguirla, aunque antes de que le hicieran algún daño, a Aang se le ocurrió una idea; tomó la cadena que lo ataba, le pasó sus poderes y la hizo agua, la cual se derramó y lo soltó. Usó su bastón que estaba en el piso para derribar a los soldados con roca voladoras. Cuando todos estaban en el piso, usó la técnica del agua para liberar a los demás.

-que valiente eres Alejandra. Gracias!- gratificante Josh le dio un apretón de manos y la niña respondió con una sonrisa

-bien, n.n muchas gracias chicos, pero tenemos que continuar si queremos rescatar a los de mi tribu- dijo la niña ruborizada. Tuvieron que pasar por muchos pasillos para que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaban viajando en círculos, pero cuando ya se dieron cuenta, varios monjes los atacaron, pero todos juntos lograron vencerlos. Al terminar de derrotar a los monjes (Voz inglesa: qué mal, pobres e inocentes villanos) todos visualizaron una puerta a un lado de una antorcha, y por ahí estaban unas escaleras de caracol que posiblemente conducían hacia donde estaban los villanos. Las escaleras eran inmensas y al llegar estaban todos cansados y con quemaduras en la ropa y en la piel (Voz inglesa: tomen esa, niños buenos). A donde llegaron parecía poco interesante, ya que era un gran salón con varias columnas y una gigantesca puerta con 5 serpientes con la boca abierta.

-y ahora? Qué son esas serpientes?- preguntó Arenita

-ya he estado aquí antes. Detrás de esa puerta estoy yo en otra vida. Verán, cada vez que un Avatar como yo muere desaparece, reencarna en la siguiente nación del ciclo, que es Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua. El Avatar Roku es mi pasado y parte de su alma permanece aquí, en una estatua.- concluyendo esto, miró a todos y todos menos Alejandra tenían los ojos redondos como platos.- ahora, para abrir esa puerta, debe haber 5 maestros Fuego o un Avatar pleno, y como con este medallón creo que podré lograrlo- y usó su Fuego-control contra las bocas de las serpientes, pero no pasó nada.- aw, creo que tendremos que usar el segundo método, pero el problema es como.

-tengo una idea. Que tal si vamos a donde están los monjes inconscientes, recogemos a uno y luego lo obligo con mi micrófono a que use sus poderes para que uno le lance fuego a una sola serpiente, luego Tommy graba esa escena y la usa en las otras serpientes. Sólo es una sugerencia- dijo Josh y luego de convencer a Alejandra y a Wanda, lo trajeron. Entonces Josh obligó al monje a pararse con el micrófono y luego a lanzar fuego a la serpiente, Tommy lo grabó y lo reprodujo 4 veces más en las diferentes tomas de fuego. La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo, y cuando las nubes de polvo se despejaron, lo único que se pudo ver eran 2 cuerpos de adultos con armadura parecida a la de los soldados, uno gordo y otro de adolescente.

-sabía que en cualquier momento esa chica los traería hasta aquí buscando a sus padres, te lo dije tío. Y traería al Avatar y sus amigos de vuelta- dijo el adolescente, el cual era alto, corpulento, con una cola de caballo y con una gran quemadura en la zona del ojo.

-muy bien hecho príncipe Zuko, ahora llevemos al Avatar con tu padre y nos recompensará muy generosamente- dijo el gordo, tío del adolescente

-ustedes? Pero cómo? Y dónde están los rehenes?- dijo amenazante Aang

-esa basura humana? Están en el buque, pero si los quieres, tendrás que pasar por mí y por mis hombres. AVATAR!- exclamó el muchacho que, al parecer se llamaba Zuko. Y de la nada, como hacía unas horas, aparecieron soldados por montón de enfrente de una estatua de un viejo con un broche para el cabello

-cómo hace eso? Digo es impresionante, guau!- exclamó el chico grabándolo en su cámara

-y a ti que te incumbe?- amenazó el príncipe

-porque voy a repetirlo si no te importa!- le respondió el pelimorado, y oprimió un botón de su cámara, entonces los soldados desaparecieron tal como aparecieron.

-pero cómo?- exclamó el anciano tío del chico

-ah nada, algo llamado la magia del cine, ja!- se burló el puberto

-entonces tendrán que pelear a mano limpia.- le dijo Aang

-no estés tan seguro. Gracias a este juguetito- y señaló un medallón en su cuello- puedo ser yo un Avatar, además de que en todo este tiempo estuve entrenando y encontré el 5to elemento: la luz!- en ese momento el principe Zuko empezó a brillar con una gran intensidad, tan brillante que por unos momento cegó a todos los presentes, e hizo alumbrar los ojos de jade de la estatua del anterior Avatar

-eh? Que es eso? Ni siquiera en este mundo es posible una hazaña como esta- notó que todos lo miraban raro- qué pasa?- preguntó el Avatar

-mira tus manos O.O; se oscurecen!- dijo Josh y, en efecto, se oscurecían y empezó a surgirle a Aang una oscuridad del cuerpo, tan intensa como la de Zuko. Pronto se volvió difícil verlo.

-ah! Ya entiendo, si existe una luz, debe existir una oscuridad. Este es el 6to elemento!- exclamó entusiasta

-eso no importa. Principe Zuko, tienes que derrotarlo por tu honor!- le indicó su tio

-eso no será problema. Tio tu captura a los amigos del Avatar.- inició una gran lucha. Mientras Aang oscurecía la sala, Zuko la iluminaba; y cada vez que Aang lanzaba bolas de energia oscura (voz inglesa: viva la oscuridad!), Zuko las contrarrestaba con luz, así que a cada momento había una gran explosión de luz y oscuridad, y todo parecía discoteca (voz inglesa: ¬¬…). Mientras ellos 2 peleaban, entre el tío de Zuko y los otros chicos, no había problema, ya que el anciano maestro Fuego no era tan ágil ni tan fuerte como los héroes, y al final terminó derribado, cansado y con algunos moretones de los golpes de Arenita y Alejandra, la cual también sabía karate. Pero las cosas con Aang y Zuko no eran tan graciosas, sino que era una verdadera pelea de gladiadores. Ninguno de los Avatares se veía cansado ni herido, tampoco parecían derrotados hasta que un poco de la luz de Zuko le rebotó en la cara, cegándolo y dejando caer su medallón, pero por distraerse, a Aang los golpeó su propia oscuridad gracias a los ojos del Avatar Roku, dejando caer también su medallón y dividiendolo en muchas piezas. Pero, por alguna razón, no desaparecieron los poderes luz y oscuridad. Entonces siguió la lucha feróz entre los maestros de oscura-control y luz-control. Pero hasta cierto momento, el luz-control fue muy fuerte para Zuko y no lo pudo soportar más, su cuerpo dejó de ser brillante y cayó inconsciente.

-bueno, por fin esto ha acabado. Ahora el problema es: dónde dejamos a estos tipos?- preguntó la ardilla

-yo se cómo. El pintoresco lugar de mi retorcida mente tiene una idea…- dijo Alejandra y les dijo que sería buena idea subirlos en su propio barco y dejarlos en altamar. Todos salieron del templo después de un rato, porque el lugar estaba muy grande. Luego, al llegar a la superficie, abrieron la puerta del barco y bajaron a los rehenes, incluyendo a los padres de Alejandra. Luego subieron a los maestros Fuego en el barco vacío y los lanzaron al mar con un poco del Agua-control. Y antes de que se fueran los chicos, se tuvieron que despedir de la chica recién conocida.

-te extrañaremos. Si necesitas ayuda, recuerda que vivimos en la misma dimensión. No dudes en llamar a Jimmy, si quieres. Ten- le dio un silbato con forma de bisonte- este silbato sirve para llamar a un bisonte. Búscame si los fuego regresan. Nos veremos luego

-está bien. Que les vaya bien!- y todos desaparecieron con un inter-poof.

**Laboratorio de Jimmy, Retroville:** qué pasó aquí!- preguntó el hada apenas se quitó el humo y vio un paisaje parecido al del Templo Aire. Ruinas donde debía estar el laboratorio de Jimmy. Pero enfrente de ellos estaban 4 chicos y el cadáver del perro robot de Jimmy, y a un lado de ellos se visualizaban 2 figuras de adultos y 2 huevos flotantes, además de otras siluetas como la de un zorro y de una bruja flotando encima de los escombros…

**0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l**

**Voz inglesa:** por fin! Me he liberado de esos ineptos. Soy Anti-Vertrex

Anti-Vertrex: soy la materia oscura que emanaba de Vertrex y Assasin. Verán, cada vez que un escritor de fics, no le pasa a todos, pero cuando son consumidos por algo deprimente en extremo, un anti como yo los remplaza. Sólo le pasa a los fresones y santurrones. Y Vertrex fue absorvido por "mua" y nunca saldrá de ahí. Pero para que vean que no soy malo les diré que voy a continuar este fic y lo haré un duofic junto con una niña, la cual le cae bien a el estúpido de Vertrex, pero que no me agrada a mi; Gothich girl. Y de aquí en adelante llamenme Anti-Vertrex, Aur Voa ingenuos!


End file.
